Breaking Free
by TwilightCharmedFaie
Summary: Fleur and I look the same in every sense. We are both tall, thin, empowering, beautiful, blueeyed, silverblond haired, fair skinned, and can turn on the old charm whenever we wish…


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or "Breaking Free" from HSM. And just a warning, this is totally corny :)... Please r&r anyway! **

Breaking Free

I've always been popular. Every since my first year at Beauxbatons everyone loved me, and Madame Maxime worshipped me. I have it all – looks, friends, quite a following, admirers, fashion sense, my mum actual works in the fashion industry, I'm fluent in French, English, and Italian, I know some very influential people, my sister was one of the four triwizard champions six years ago, and I'm part veela.

_We're soarin', flyin'_

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach_

_If we're trying _

_So we're breaking free_

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different than who we are_

Oh yes, I'm part veela. My grandmother's the lovely source. She's also given a hair for the core of my wand. Just like she did for Fleur.

Fleur and I look the same in every sense. We are both tall, thin, empowering, beautiful, blue-eyed, silver-blond haired, fair skinned, and can turn on the old charm whenever we wish…

_Creating space between us_

'_Til we're separate hearts_

_But your faith it gives me strength_

_Strength to believe_

I was nine when Fleur participated in the Triwizard Tournament. I didn't get to go visit her and watch her until the second task, and even then I wasn't really watching I was just knocked out, literally. Deep underwater in that eerie Black Lake with the merpeople and gindylows and such. And Fleur couldn't even save me! Harry Potter did!

Did I mention that I idolize Harry Potter? I've seen him a few times – the tournament, Bill and Fleur's wedding, two family reunions, and one Christmas… That's five times! He's so brave and strong and… Oh!

_We're breakin' free_

_We're soarin'_

_Flyin'_

_There's not a star in heaven _

_That we can't reach_

_If we're trying_

_Yeah, we're breaking free_

_Oh, we're breakin' free_

_Ohhhh_

Anyway, I went to Beauxbatons when I was eleven obviously. Madame Maxime favored me immediately because I was Fleur's sister. I was extremely popular off-the-bat because I was part veela… I had a boyfriend by third year, a fan club, a group of "followers", a huge wardrobe, make-up and jewelry galore – did I mention I act like a total snob?

Well, I have always gotten everything I want… I am naturally gorgeous (not exaggerating here, or being vain), and my parents give me anything and everything I want whenever and wherever I want – no matter what the price or if I deserve it (which I usually don't).

I've even gotten wonderful grades without trying very hard. Actually – excellent grades. I'll sit my first exams next year and my final exams the year after. The only class I don't like is divination – I like all the others and have to use a time turner to get to all my classes…

_Can you feel it building_

_Like a wave the ocean just can't control_

_Connected by a feeling_

_Ohhh, in our very souls_

_Rising 'til it lifts us up_

_So every one can see_

I only have two REAL best friends – Claire and Sarah. They're sort of like me, popular, but different on the inside.

We have our catfights with the other girls, steal boyfriends, insult looks, and always end up on top.

I have to admit, I am somewhat embarrassed with myself over what I've done at school because of my popularity. It's not like I'm not a good student – I'm at the top of my class – but I haven't been the nicest person.

I've had about a dozen boyfriends, and all the boys at school drool over me. I won't deny that I've used the old family charm multiple times just to see the effect it would have and to watch the boys trip over me.

I HAVE enjoyed being the center of attention.

_We're breakin' free_

_We're soarin'_

_Flyin'_

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach_

_If we're trying_

_Yeah we're breaking free_

_Ohhhh runnin'_

_Climbin'_

_To get to that place_

_To be all that we can be_

_Now's the time_

_So we're breaking free_

_We're breaking free_

_Ohhh, yeah_

But I hate hearing boys talking about how hot and sexy I am – like I'm a dumb bimbo or something – because I'm not! That wasn't my goal when I snagged their attention in the first place!

And my blood boils when girls gossip about how I manipulate boys and steal boyfriends using my veela "magic", just to be vile and cruel, and because I can. Well, part of that is true – but not all of it! And I hate it when they gossip about me when they know I can hear!

The other side of me, the side only Claire and Sarah know, is the shy, studious side. The side that isn't outgoing and "look at me! look at me!" like. The side that wants to hide away and tell people to look somewhere else. The side that wants to just read and study; enjoy nature and life with heads turned gratefully another way…

_More than hope_

_More than faith_

_This is true_

_This is fate_

_And together_

_We see it comin' _

I need to break away from the stereotype that has been assigned to me by my classmates, the rope that ties me to the ground, to a certain life...

Someday I'm going to have to just bring out a book and read outside on the beach where everyone can see me. Then that side of me will be exposed.

I want them to all know that other side. The kind, loving side – the side of me that isn't catty and wears fashionable, but comfortable and relaxing clothes…

It's my fifth year. Almost fifth year of showing only part of me – when am I going to do it? After all, this second war has been going on for six years, it has to end sometime, and I might not last through it. I might not make it through the end to show my true colors.

Maybe right now would be the perfect time to go read by the beach… It's a Saturday, warm; I've got a comfortable skirt, top, and sandals on…

Claire and Sarah and in the dorms, I should go get them and Le fantôme de l'opéra – the book I am currently reading…

_More than you_

_More than me_

_Not a want, but a need_

_Both of us breakin' free_

Okay, here goes… Book out, sitting in relaxed posed… Catching some attention? No?

Maybe if I walk along the beach with my nose in the book – I actually do love this book! Oh – here comes Gerôme, my boyfriend, I guess everyone is going to know now…

How do I feel? Nervous? Excited? Both!

_Soarin'_

_Flyin'_

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach_

_If we're trying_

_Yeah we're breaking free_

_Breaking free_

_Were runnin'_

_Ohhhh, climbin'_

_To get to the place_

_To be all that we can be_

_Now's the time_

_Now's the time_

_So we're breaking free_

_Ohhh, we're breaking free_

_Ohhhh_

He already knew! But everyone else was shocked – now I'm going to be the gossip of the school, in a new light…

But I'm so happy because Gerôme saw me for the real Gabrielle Delacour from the start!

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different than who we are_

C'est fini


End file.
